Love Lost and Found HHr
by IsOkayGood22
Summary: Harry has a secret, he doesn't know who to tell or how to tell them. HHr 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction. This is just the first chapter, if you guys like it I'll post more! Reviews would be helpful (: (Sorry if it sucks.)

Love Lost and Found

Going into Harry's 6th year of Hogwarts, he knew things were going to change. That was because over summer break he realized he had feelings for Hermione Granger. In the five years that he has known Hermione he never once felt this way before. Sure, Harry loved her like a sister, but now he knew it was much more than that. Before Hermione was just his smart friend who helped him pass his classes. Now she's the girl that causes Harry to have many sleepless nights and makes his heart race at just one touch.

On Harry's way to Platform 9 ¾, he was hoping he'd find Ron before Hermione showed up…but Harry wasn't that lucky. Before he knew it he saw Hermione running for him with opened arms.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed before jumping into his arms. "Where have you been all summer!" She said while playfully punching Harry in the arm. At the touch of her hand, Harry froze.

"Umm, you know just thinking things over..."

"Thinking what over, mate?" Ron asked walking up behind Harry and placing his arm around Harry's shoulder. Before Harry could answer Ron's question, Hermione was already chatting up a storm with Ron.

_"Thank God I dodged that bullet." _Harry thought to himself. Harry was zoning in and out of Ron and Hermione's conversation. All Harry could focus on was how gorgeous Hermione looked when she laughed. Her laugh seemed to make her face light up, and cause everyone around her to smile. It took every being in Harry's body not to reach over and kiss her.

Before Harry knew it he was boarding the train, and slowly making his way to usual compartment.

"Harry!" Ron screamed running to catch up with Harry. "What's wrong mate? You were really quite back there." Harry took in a big breath and decided to tell Ron everything.

"If I tell you a secret, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Um, sure? Unless, you know, it's a HUGE secret like you killed a man or something. Then I'll have to tell…"

"Ron shut up, I'm being serious! I have feelings for this girl…and I don't know how to tell her."

"That's easy! You never tell a girl you like her. It just makes you look like an…" Harry cut him off before he could finish his thought.

"Ron, I like Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron knew it. He had known Harry would fall in love with Hermione ever since the Tri Wizard Tournament. After that article Rita Skeeter wrote about the two, Ron started to notice how Harry would stare lovingly at Hermione. It was just a matter of time until one of them would confess their true feelings.

As Ron was walking into the train compartment he turned around to Harry to continue their conversation.

"Harry your "secret" isn't really a secret! Everyone knows about your feelings for…"

"What secret? Who do you like Harry?" Hermione asked while popping her head up from a book.

"Well this is going to be an awkward train ride." Ron said from under his breath

(BREAK)

Several long and silent hours later; they finally made it to Hogwarts. Harry knew he had to tell Hermione his true feelings for her, but he didn't know how. When Ron, Harry, and Hermione got off the train they made their way over to the carriages. (A/N: as seen in OofP) When Harry got on to the carriage; Hermione sat down by him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Harry, we're finally back! Aren't you excited for another great year!"

"Yeah, I'm totally stoked. Um, Hermione, can I tell you something?"

"Of course Harry! You know you can tell me anything."

"Well you know how I spent my summer thinking things over? Well that was because I realized I… I…" Harry couldn't find the words to describe how he felt.

"Come on Harry, we're going to miss the feast if you don't hurry up!" Hermione said looking very impatient. Just as Hermione got up to leave the carriage, Harry pulled her back down and kissed her.

"Hermione, I love you." Harry whispered into her ear.

A/N: Sorry for it being short! More to come soon!


End file.
